


That I have shot mine arrow o'er the house

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Concussions, Established Relationship, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hugs, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prank Wars, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: And hurt my brother.- Hamlet, V, 5A prank war among the knights escalates further and further... until the wrong person walks into a prank and everything goes as wrong as it could possibly have
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 319
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	That I have shot mine arrow o'er the house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junemo10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/gifts).



> to Junemo10: I hope this gift is somewhat along what you expected/hoped for! I gave my best :D
> 
> to my wonderful beta larkidjunpepfurgwen: thanks! I owe you <3

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

The prank war had been going on now for almost four months, and in retrospective it seemed to be a miracle that an incident like that one hadn’t happened earlier. And Gwaine had to admit that this time it really was entirely his fault.

The prank war had started with Gwaine. Of course it had been Gwaine who had only so much as teased his boyfriend Percival by hiding his sword before training. The problem was that he had placed the sword in the next room and when Percival had been told where it was the room had been locked by some well-meaning servant and the sword with it. Percival had been late for training, Arthur had been angry and Gwaine hadn’t even so much as spoken up.

Percival had taken his revenge on the same evening and dipped a slice of Gwaine’s roasted apple in mustard when they were in the tavern with some other knights. His shocked face was hilarious, not only to Percival but also to Lancelot and Elyan who had come with them.

Needless to say that Gwaine was not amused. Pranking was all well and fun but when it came to apples he drew a line. He waited for a moment in which the others were not looking. Then he took the salt and poured a generous amount of it into one of the pints on the table that he thought to be Percival’s.

It was Lancelot’s though, and that was the beginning of a prank war between the knights that lasted for longer than even Gwaine could have expected. And he had seen his fair share of pranks and prank wars in his life.

Lancelot, who thought it had been Elyan who had spiced up his ale found the perfect opportunity to get back at him a few days later in training.

This in turn led to Elyan thinking that Leon must have had something to do with his misfortune. That night he borrowed his sister’s knitting needles and the strings of Leon’s crossbows. When Leon wanted to ride on patrol the next morning he found all his strings knitted into a neat square and he was convinced that only one person could be so wicked.

“I need to get back at Gwaine,” he told Lancelot during their patrol. “And I already know how. I only need your help with it.”

Lancelot was as eager as any to help. “So what are you planning to do?”

“Just wait until he’s at the tavern tonight…”

* * *

Gwaine had suspected that someone had put something into his drink from the moment on that he began to feel dizzy. He did not feel dizzy after having a single pint. Had never. Would never. He was Gwaine, after all! He was suspicious of the so very friendly smiles of Lancelot and Leon. And as it turned out his senses hadn’t betrayed him yet at that point.

In retrospective even Leon had to admit that drugging Gwaine ‘only a little’ had not been the best idea. Seeing Gwaine waking up in the forest though, all confused and with leaves and twigs sticking from his hair was worth it though. The furious look when he spotted Leon watching him from behind the trees was less worth it though and made Leon fear Gwaine’s revenge from the very first moment on. And he was right to do so.

Gwaine was furious, and it wasn’t even about waking up in the forest with twigs in his hair and the involuntary early morning walk back to the castle. It was about his honour and what Leon had done to it. Because nobody drank Sir Gwaine under the table. No one. Not even Sir Leon with whatever drug he had bribed from Gaius. He would regret insulting his honour like that.

This time, Gwaine took his time to plan. He watched Leon’s daily routine for almost a week before he went into action. His idea was to manipulate the library. Leon had a weakness for poetry after all, and he was pretty much the only person in Camelot who regularly visited these parts of the premises.

Gwaine knew the risk at what he was playing. He knew that Geoffrey would probably have him skinned alive if he found out about his doings in the library, but getting his revenge on Leon was definitely worth the risk.

Geoffrey lifted an eyebrow when Gwaine entered the library. “Kind of unusual to see you here, Sir Gwaine. Looking for the anatomy section again?” He gave him a questioning stare that nearly matched Gaius’.

“No, actually I’ve come to look at some poetry this time. Sir Leon gave me some recommendation.” Gwaine smiled as politely as he could without looking suspicious.

“Poetry?” Now Geoffrey’s other eyebrow went up as well. “Well, help yourself then. Down the middle and then the twelfth shelf to the left at the very end.”

“Thank you.” Gwaine gave him another smile and walked down the narrow corridor until he reached the twelfth shelf where he turned left and went on until he reached the shelves right before the ones with the poetry books. He had smuggled in wooden wedges that he now placed under the shelf so that it leaned slightly inward. Also he had taken with him a thin string that he tied to both the shelves on either side of the corridor maybe a hand above the ground. He tugged at the string experimentally and was happy to see that indeed the shelf to his left that he had prepared with the wedges moved easily towards him. With a satisfied grin he made his way out.

“Oh, did you not find what you were looking for?” Geoffrey asked him on his way out.

Gwaine shrugged. “No, not really. Guess I’ll have to ask Leon again and return tomorrow.”

“Ah yes, Sir Leon.” Geoffrey nodded. “Good bye then, Sir Gwaine, and give my regards to Percival. He still has to return that book about chainmail he borrowed three weeks ago.” With that he returned his attention to the tome in front of him. Gwaine used this opportunity to quickly sneak out of the library before he would find himself caught up in the next awkward conversation.

* * *

On the next morning he got up early to wait for the victim of his revenge in the eleventh corridor to the left. When he finally heard steps approaching he got all nervous, surely it was Leon, it had to be Leon –

And then he heard Merlin humming on the other side of the shelf. Very close to him, in fact, definitely too close to run over and pull him back.

“Merlin, stop! Watch out!” Gwaine shouted, but in this moment the shelf creaked and moved and Merlin screamed. Then there was the sound of books clattering to the ground, another muffled scream and then – deadly silence.

“Oh, fuck… oh, shit,” Gwaine mumbled, frozen in shock for a moment before his feet started moving. “Merlin!” He ran down the corridor, then up the next one, as fast as he could so he would reach Merlin in time – in time for what? Before it would be too late? No, that couldn’t – that mustn’t be!

When he saw Merlin lying amidst the books on the ground, unmoving, buried beneath the heavy wooden shelf he felt his heart clench in his chest. This was not supposed to happen! He hadn’t wanted this!

Then there was a voice behind him.

“Gwaine! What happened here? Oh my god, Merlin!”

Leon rushed past him, the books in his arms forgotten, he just dropped them next to him as soon as he knelt on the cold floor.

“Gwaine, come on, help me to move this shelf off of him! Merlin, can you hear me?”

While Gwaine lifted up the heavy bookshelf Leon patted Merlin’s cheek. There was no reaction from the still body beneath the shelf, not even so much as a groan or the twitch of a finger. Instead a trickle of blood started running out of his right ear.

Leon cursed. As soon as Gwaine had put the shelf back into its place he barked: “Get Gaius! And someone inform Arthur!”

“I… yeah. Yeah, sure.” Gwaine stumbled a few steps back before he broke into a run. Gaius, and Arthur, of course, Merlin needed Gaius, and Arthur needed to know about Merlin’s condition, but Gaius was more important right now if he wanted Merlin to… to live? He wouldn’t die, would he?

Gwaine told the next servant who crossed his path to go and send Arthur to the library. He then ran on towards the tower in which Gaius’ had his rooms.

The old man looked up when Gwaine burst in, startled by the force with which he threw open the door. “Gaius! Merlin… he hit his head like, really hard, on a bookshelf, and now he’s – oh god, and it’s all my fault…”

Gaius got up immediately and started looking around for tinctures and bandages. “Tell me what happened, Gwaine. And try to calm down. I need as much information as possible.”

“The shelf fell onto him and he is unconscious and bleeding – ”

“Bleeding where?” Gaius interrupted him.

“It looked like it came from his ear.” Gwaine paled a little even at the memory.

Gaius’ face remained motionless but his eyes betrayed his concern. He hurried to stuff the last small vials into his bag before he turned to Gwaine again. “All right, lead me to him.”

When Gwaine and Gaius reached the library Arthur was already there. He had shoved most of the books aside and was kneeling next to Leon, cradling Merlin’s limp hand to his chest. When he saw Gwaine approaching he bit his lips.

“You… and your bloody prank wars!” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Leon patted his arm lightly. “Try to calm down, Arthur, this doesn’t help anybody now.” He sighed. “Gaius, thank the gods you came so quickly. He hasn’t moved and he has been unconscious the whole time. His nose has started bleeding too only a short while ago but it stopped again soon after. His ear though…” The knight pointed at the little puddle of watery blood next to Merlin’s head. “I fear his skull might be broken.”

A broken skull… the words made the hair in Gwaine’s neck stand up. He had seen men die from injuries like this, a broken skull was never good and could easily be a death sentence. He had done that to Merlin, he alone.

Gaius nodded, retaining his composure but one could tell from the tension in his shoulders that it cost him a lot of effort. Merlin was like a son to him after all, and if Gwaine knew what a broken skull could mean for the injured person Gaius must know it even better.

Carefully, the old physician turned Merlin to his side and opened his mouth. More blood came out and for a second Gwaine thought he might pass out. He had seen lots of injuries, blood and gore in his time but seeing Merlin all pale and with bloody ears, lips and nose made his stomach churn. Gaius took a clean cloth from his bag and dipped it into the blood that had been oozing from Merlin’s ear. When he lifted it again he inspected it carefully. Soon a concerned frown creased his brow.

“I fear his skull is broken. I cannot say yet if the unconsciousness was caused by the blow he took to the head or if his brain was damaged.” Gaius looked up, at Leon and Arthur. “Help me move him to my chambers. There I can care properly for him.”

Carefully the King and his First Knight lifted the motionless body off the ground. Merlin did not so much as flinch, his head resting against Arthur’s chest. The more upright position caused a bit of blood to trickle from his nose again and Gwaine felt sick. He looked after the silent procession that left the library and while his heart ached to stay at Merlin’s side he also couldn’t bear to see the hurt on all their faces. The hurt he had caused.

He stayed back, leaned against a shelf and breathed heavily. Now that the first rush of adrenalin had worn off his fingers started to shake. Gods, what had he done?

Percival found Gwaine on the bottom of the stairs leading up to Gaius’ chambers. His face was hidden behind a messy veil of dark hair, his eyes closed and he was slumped heavily against the cool wall. With a soft “Hey” Percival sat down next to his boyfriend.

“Gwaine? Come on, talk to me. What is it?”

The last thing Gwaine wanted right now was to talk, but Percival’s calming presence always got him to open up. “You heard about Merlin?”

“That’s why I came here.”

Gwaine turned his head and looked at him, a single tear running down his face. “What if I killed him? Oh god, Percy, what if I killed him?”

Almost hesitantly Percival reached out for Gwaine and when his boyfriend didn’t recoil he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. “We will cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“But I – ”

“Shh…” Percival started patting his shoulder softly. Gwaine leaned into him and rested his troubled head against his boyfriend’s strong chest. For some blissful minutes he stayed in Percival’s warm embrace, not thinking about anything but the pain in his own chest and the strong and steady beat of Percival’s heart.

Heavy steps echoing from the top of the stairs made them look up and within seconds Arthur came down to them.

“Sir Gwaine!”

Gwaine jumped to his feet. “Sire?” And overwhelming anxiety made him blurt out: “How is Merlin?”

Arthur huffed a breath. “He lives. Barely, but he lives.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Gaius says it’s all about… if he makes it through the night. If not… if he hasn’t regained consciousness by morning, at least temporarily…”

Gwaine nodded. “Sire… Arthur… I am so sorry, you have to believe me. I had never intended Merlin to be the one…”

But Arthur just shook his head in resignation. “Leave it, Gwaine. It has happened. Now all we can do is wait.” He stared ahead unseeingly, walking down the corridor with heavy steps. “Training is cancelled for today,” he called over his shoulder before he disappeared behind the next corner.

Gwaine slumped back into Percival’s strong arms. “I am so sorry for everything” he whispered.

Percival couldn’t do much more than to pat his back helplessly.

“I do still love you, Gwaine. Please don’t doubt that.”

Gwaine buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I know. You’re a good person, Percy. I love you too.” He paused. “But I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to forgive myself.”

* * *

Arthur spent the whole night at Merlin’s side. He clutched his hand anxiously, watching his chest rising and falling steadily, but otherwise Merlin laid motionless. He was pale but no fever had set in and that he was still alive made Gaius slightly hopeful.

“It remains to be seen if he wakes tomorrow. If not we have to fear for the worst.”

Arthur had nodded at his words, unable to fully comprehend them at the time. But now, in the quiet hours of the night his worries grew and grew until they seemed to crush him. He clung to Merlin’s sweaty hand as if it was a lifeline that must not be broken. As if he could will Merlin to live on as long as he held onto him, praying to every deity he could think of to let Merlin survive. He couldn’t imagine how a life in Camelot would be without Merlin’s cheerful, chattery presence around. Best not to think of it. For now Merlin was still alive and with a bit of luck it would stay that way.

It was morning already when Gwaine came in, careful not to disturb Arthur. The king still looked up when he heard the door fall shut and when he saw Gwaine his eyes glowed in sudden anger.

“What are you doing here?” His face hardened. “How dare you – ”

Gwaine held up his hands. “I still care about Merlin, you know? He’s always been my best friend.”

“It was you who brought him into this miserable state!” Arthur hissed.

“And don’t you think I feel incredibly guilty for this? Damnit, Arthur, I could never hurt Merlin willingly! He was never meant to come that way!”

“Well, but unfortunately for all of us, he did! And even if it hadn’t been Merlin, someone else could be here now, in his position! It could be a servant! It could be Leon! Hell, it could have been Geoffrey!” Did you even think about this for one bloody second?!” Arthur was standing now, he had grabbed the collar of Gwaine’s shirt and his voice had risen steadily until he himself noticed that he was almost screaming. He interrupted himself with a quick glance at Merlin who hadn’t so much as stirred before staring back at Gwaine.

“All right. You are right. No, I did not think about it. It was stupid, I see that now. And I am incredibly sorry for what happened. I wish it hadn’t. I wish I had thought of the consequences before I had to face them. If only…” Gwaine ran a hand through his hair. “If only Merlin will be fine.”

Arthur sighed, his fury already dissolving. Of course Gwaine hadn’t meant to do harm, he just didn’t think before he acted sometimes. That did not change the outcome, but shouting at the knight who was probably just as worried about Merlin as he was didn’t change a thing either. “Yes, I guess that’s most important right now. I forgive you your foolishness, Gwaine.”

“I won’t do it again. And don’t worry, I will apologise again to Merlin personally when he wakes up.”

With an exhausted sigh Arthur slumped back on the chair next to Merlin’s bed. “I know that. I know that Merlin means as much to you as Percival.”

Gwaine laughed humourlessly. “But don’t tell that to either of them.”

“I would never.”

The two fell silent, both once again watching Merlin. Arthur had taken his hand again, the fingers of his other hand caressing Merlin’s soft hair carefully. Gaius had warned him not to move his head too much, but a slight touch was certainly not too bad. Arthur knew Merlin loved it when he played with his hair, it calmed him and it would hopefully calm him now when he woke up… because he would wake up, Arthur refused to believe anything else.

Yet his own eyelids grew heavier with every breath he took, his eyes kept slipping shut and when Gwaine patted his shoulder Arthur startled awake. “Gods! What is it?”

“Nothing. I’m leaving. Percival’s waiting for me with breakfast. But please, will you let me know if there is any change?”

Arthur, still feeling a little blurry and disoriented from his almost-nap, nodded. “Of course. As soon as anything changes I’ll let you know. And tell Leon… to look at the young knights’ footwork especially.”

“Of course, Sire.”

With a half bow and a barely there smile Gwaine left. Arthur’s attention at once returned to Merlin, he knew that Gaius would soon come and check on him, that he would tell him if there were any news, if anything had changed during the night that slipped past his untrained eye. But he was so tired. His head felt so heavy and Merlin’s hand and hair felt so warm under his fingertips and the heat rose through his arms and chest to his forehead and made him all drowsy. Arthur yawned. Surely he could rest his head on the bed next to Merlin for a second. Just a second wouldn’t harm anyone.

But the stress from the last day and the constant worries about Merlin had taken their toll on Arthur and the sleepless night did the rest. The second his head touched the mattress exhaustion took over and he fell into a deep sleep.

He woke to a feathery touch on his head and then the fingers he was still clutching to moved. Slowly Arthur opened his eyes and his heart jumped.

“Merlin?”

He blinked a few times until Merlin’s face came into focus. Tired blue eyes met his own and a small smile started spreading across Merlin’s face until it made him wince. “Ow. Gods. My head…”

Arthur bolted upright. “Merlin! Oh, thank the gods!” He lifted his hand to his lips and pressed a short kiss to the knuckles. “How do you feel?”

“Tired. And my head hurts a lot. But Gaius checked on me earlier and he said I would be fine in a few weeks… what happened?”

“You – you don’t remember?” In an instance the worries were back, replacing all the joy he had felt earlier. “Nothing at all?”

“I remember walking down the library. I wanted to return a few books. And then I stumbled… and the shelf hit me…” Merlin frowned what looked confused. “Why did the shelf hit me, Arthur?”

Arthur, now sitting upright next to the bed, rose to his knees and leaned over his lover gently. “I think that’s Gwaine’s job to explain.” He breathed in the scent of Merlin as deeply as he could, relieved that he was alive and as well as could be expected. That he had been lucky. They all had been.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
